


Waiting's End

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Sherlock must be the conductor of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting's End

“John, are you ready? Take your time.”

“I don’t…. I don’t understand what’s happening. Where is this? Where’s Sherlock?”

"It will help if you try to clear your mind. Try to imagine clenching your fists and then releasing them, slowly. Very slowly, over and over. You’ll feel it get easier each time.”

“What happened to Sherlock? Tell me what happened!”

“He’s here. He’s waiting for you. He has been waiting a long while, John Watson. Very impatient, your Sherlock. He tried to leave and find you again. It was all we could do to stop him this time.”

“Is he all right? I can’t remember what was happening….there was an explosion….Oh, God…. No… Jesus, no….”

“He is waiting, John. Your body was stronger than his. It took weeks for you, not hours. But you are almost here. You are almost with him again. You merely need to stand up and walk toward him.”

“Where? Where is he? Where do I walk?”

“Walk toward the light, John.”

“Sherlock? I can hear you! Where are you?”

“I’m here. I’m here. I won’t leave you, John. Never again. Now stand up and walk toward the sound of my voice. Just a few more steps. A few more steps toward the light. It’s going to be okay, John. It’s fine. It’s all fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it is just a bad dream. 
> 
> Inspired by the image above at http://blackandwhitesherlock.tumblr.com/post/63132592384/67-black-and-white-sherlock-screencaps


End file.
